1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seal assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
A seal is a structure included in devices to prevent media from flowing past the seal into other areas of the device. Seals come in a great variety of shapes and sizes, depending on their intended application(s). Seals can be formed of polymers and/or rubber and have one or more seal lips that will perform the sealing function against an element, such as a shaft.
A seal is typically installed within a groove, gland, bore, or other installation feature adjacent to the sealed against element, with the structure of the installation feature being referred to as the “hardware.” The hardware provides the necessary support to keep the seal adjacent to the sealed against element, especially in cases where the seal is formed of a soft compound such as rubber.
One problem with installing known seals is that the seals must be adapted to the specific geometry and space requirements of the hardware that will be supporting the seal. This can make installation of the seal difficult, as soft seals tend to deform during installation. Further, the placement of the seal within the hardware must be fairly exact to ensure the seal is properly supported by the hardware during operation, with improper placement possibly leading to insufficient support and/or the development of leak paths. Proper placement can be especially difficult if the seal incorporates more than one seal element, such as a combination seal incorporating a primary seal and a scraper (also known as a “wiper”) seal which scrapes material off the sealed-against element. In addition, the space required for both a primary seal and a scraper seal to be adequately separated at all times, in order to insure proper operation, often increases the size and weight of components.
What is needed in the art is a seal assembly that addresses some of the known issues of prior art seal assemblies.